


Sweet, Sweet Revenge

by bechloe21



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Holidays, Party, Smut, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloe21/pseuds/bechloe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Aubrey are friends now and Aubrey approves of Beca's new relationship with Chloe. But what will happen when Aubrey makes the mistake of pranking Beca at an A Capella party? [Established Bechloe. Jeca never happened] [Rated M for smut]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet, Sweet Revenge

It was a Saturday night. The Treblemakers were hosting another one of their famous a capella parties and this time it was holiday themed because it was taking place at the end of the first semester of the year. Since it was the holiday season, all of guests were instructed to come dressed as anything related to one of the nearby holidays, which included Thanksgiving, Halloween, Christmas and Valentines Day.

Beca had, of course, initially planned to ignore all costume instructions and turn up wearing her usual clothes but having Chloe Beale as a girlfriend meant that attending the party without a costume wasn't an option.

Instead, Chloe had convinced Beca that she would have to wear some sort of costume or else she would be the only person at the party not dressed up (before making a joke that she wasn't allowed to go as The Grinch because that would be 'far too obvious'). So, Beca forced herself into a costume store on her way home from class and eventually settled on one she liked.

Admittedly, the brunette had hoped to find something simple and preferably in black but when she realised that this Cupid costume came complete with its own weapons in the form of a bow and six arrows made of foam, she just couldn't resist it.

* * *

So there Beca stood, in the lounge of the Treblemakers' house, wearing a pair of bright red boots, silver shorts, a low cut red vest top and a set of fluffy angel wings on her back. Not forgetting the little pouch flung over her shoulder, containing her bow and arrows.

She, Cynthia-Rose, Stacie, Emily and Lily were the only Bellas there so far as the rest of the girls had been out shopping for the final pieces of their costumes and were running late.

After a few minutes of Beca being there, Aubrey arrived and made her way through the house, greeting a few people on the way.

"Oh good, Beca you're here." The blonde announced after she spotted Beca standing in the lounge.

"Oh hey. What's up Posen?" Beca replied.

"Well actually I've been wanting to talk to you ever since you and Chloe told us all about your relationship."

Beca and Chloe had been secretly dating for a few months before they finally came clean to the rest of the Bellas and Aubrey. They decided that it was best to make sure the relationship was serious before telling too many people and Chloe wanted to wait until she could tell Aubrey face-to-face, rather than over the phone. So by the time the party came around, Aubrey had known about their relationship for just over a week.

"Uhh okay, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I'm sure you know this already but since you and I haven't always been the best of friends, I just want to tell you that I'm glad that you and Chloe are finally together because you seem to be making her very happy... But if you ever hurt her, I will  _personally_  hunt you down and kill you."

"Oh yes, I'm well aware of the wrath of Aubrey Posen." Beca shot back jokingly before returning her face to its original serious expression "And you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Good. And also, while I am very aware that people in relationships do what people in relationships do, I would still prefer it if I never have to see nor hear about you putting your grubby little hands all over my best friend because quite frankly that is a mental image I really,  _really_  do not need."

The brunette stepped back with a fake, melodramatic look of shock on her face "Grubby?! Chloe thinks my hands are magical."

"Eww! What did I just say to you Beca?!" The blonde shot back, walking away quickly before Beca could worsen the situation.

* * *

10 or so minutes later, Beca and Aubrey met again in the kitchen. They were both helping themselves to some party food when Jesse shouted out that he needed someone to go with him and Benji to the store to pick up more booze for the party.

"Oh Beca said she'll go with you!" Aubrey shouted out quickly, knowing all too well that Beca would most likely end up crammed in the back of Jesse's car, listening to the same Breakfast Club soundtrack CD that he always played, basically hating the entire experience.

"What? No, I-"

"She'll meet you out front by your car in a minute!" The blonde shouted out again, sharply interrupting Beca's protests.

"Great! Thanks Becaw!" He yelled back as he dashed outside.

The brunette glared at the older woman beside her.

"Go on Beca, that Breakfast Club soundtrack isn't going to listen to itself." She said with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

Beca huffed and reluctantly began to make her way outside to Jesse.

"I will get my revenge for this, Posen." She said as she walked passed the blonde.

* * *

By the time Beca, Jesse and Benji made it back to the Trebles house half an hour later, the rest of the Bellas had arrived to join the party. Chloe had mentioned to Beca earlier in the week that she intended to go to the party dressed as a Native American woman, although Beca had yet to see the costume itself.

The redhead wore a short dark brown dress that gripped her body in all the right places, showing off her slim figure perfectly. The dress was decorated with some fringe detail at the top and aztec print straps over her shoulders. She also wore a matching aztec print armband and headband, which had some brown and white feathers attached to the back.

Her auburn hair was braided into pigtails and her make up was minimal (as if she needed it anyway...) but she had painted one black and one red stripe on each of her cheeks to look like tribal paint. In addition to this, she also wore a pair of brown knee-high boots that matched the colour of her dress and accentuated the length of her smooth, toned legs. All-in-all, there probably wasn't a single person at the party who hadn't noticed how strikingly hot Chloe looked in her costume.

As Beca, Jesse and Benji made their way around the back of the house, where they'd have better access to the kitchen to put down the beer they'd just bought, they passed by one side of the pool and Beca happened to spot Chloe talking to some people on the opposite side. The older woman had her back to the brunette and was standing at quite a distance but there was no doubt in Beca's mind that it was her girlfriend she could see (as if the braided red hair wasn't enough of a give away, Beca would recognise those legs anywhere).

"Hold on a sec, Jess." She said, placing her crate of beer on the floor.

She then pulled out her bow and one of the foam arrows from the pouch attached to her and positioned herself, ready to fire it.

Jesse followed Beca's eyeline to the other side of the pool and immediately recognised not only  _who_  she hoped to hit with the foam arrow but also precisely  _what part_  of her body she was aiming at.

"Sure you'll be able to hit that target from over here, Becs?" He asked teasingly.

"Just shut up and let me concentrate." The brunette replied, steadying herself.

She then pulled back on the string of the bow as far as she could and closed one eye, trying to focus her aim. Her hand suddenly released the string, sending the arrow flying across the pool and thwacking against Chloe's ass before falling limply to the ground.

Beca had hit her target (much to her and Jesse's surprise).

The redhead turned around upon feeling the gentle tap behind her and looked down to see the arrow on the floor. She then lifted her gaze to see Beca grinning at her from the other side of the pool and quickly realised it was her who had sent the object flying in that direction. The brunette then saluted with her left hand and shot her girlfriend a wink causing the redhead to automatically smile back at her.

Chloe then pointed down at her body, gesturing towards her costume and mouthed the words "What do you think?" across the pool to Beca.

Beca slowly looked her up and down, quirking an eyebrow as she took in Chloe's glorious figure then mouthed back "Wow" as their eyes met once again. She then spun around, picked up the case of beer she had placed on the floor and walked towards the kitchen with Jesse.

Chloe smiled and giggled at Beca's reaction to her outfit before picking up the foam arrow from the ground and spinning back around to re-join the conversation with her friends.

* * *

Another hour or so passed and the party had gotten into full swing, plenty of beer had already been consumed and everyone was enjoying themselves to no end. At some point since their meeting across the pool, Chloe had managed to track down her girlfriend and return the foam arrow to her pouch while playfully telling her off for shooting her in the ass (to which Beca responded by suggesting that she could 'punish' her for it later and flashed her a suggestive wink).

The couple had decided a couple of days before that it would be a good idea for them to spend their time at the party focusing on being with their other friends, rather than being joined at the hip the entire time. Although now that Beca had seen the costume Chloe had chosen to wear to the party, she was finding it harder to keep away than she had originally anticipated.

When the brunette made her way upstairs towards the only clean bathroom in the trebles house, Chloe was just coming out of the same bathroom. Beca saw an opportunity to be alone with her girlfriend so she ran towards her and quickly pushed them both back inside the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Before the redhead had time to react, Beca's hands were cupping both of her cheeks and their lips were crashing together. She kissed back for a few seconds then pulled away.

"Beca, what are you doing?!"

"Just making out with my girlfriend, is that a problem?" She said innocently.

"Yes it is." The older woman answered "We're supposed to be spending tonight apart!"

"But you look so good." Beca whined, before letting her hands wrap slowly around Chloe's waist, pulling their bodies closer together.

"No Beca, we can't. We have to get back to the party."

"We won't be gone for long, I swear." The younger woman replied.

And once again, before Chloe had time to react, Beca's lips were pressed into hers and this time her hands made their way up the inside of her thigh and under her dress, her fingers rubbing against the material of her underwear.

Chloe let out a light whimper and Beca knew her girlfriend wasn't interested in protesting anymore.

The brunette took the whimper and the way that Chloe was kissing back as a signal to keep going. So she ordered her to sit on top of the bathroom counter in front of her and proceeded to rub her fingers against the redhead's now very wet core, pushing her underwear out of the way as she did.

It wasn't long before Beca's 'magic hands' had Chloe on the edge of an orgasm. Her pace had increased and her mouth was biting and sucking at the pulse point on the redhead's neck, something she knew drove her crazy with lust.

"Oh my God, Beca, I'm so close." Chloe panted into the brunette's ear.

* * *

In the meantime, Fat Amy and Stacie had also travelled upstairs in need of the bathroom, stopping when they heard the sound of a female's moan coming from inside.

"Was that Chloe?!" Stacie asked, giggling a little.

Then another moan escaped from inside the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah I think it was." Fat Amy responded, also giggling.

Stacie moved closer to the door and banged her fist against it "Hey Mitchell, stop fucking your girlfriend in the bathroom and go find a bedroom to do it in instead!" She said with a smirk on her face, knowing it would most likely startle the couple on the other side of the door.

Beca and Chloe both let out a laugh in response to their friend's heckling but it didn't stop them from what they were doing.

At this moment Aubrey also made her way upstairs towards the bathroom and noticed the two Bellas standing outside giggling.

"Hey, what's going on up here?" She asked.

"Beca and Chloe won't get out of the bathroom." Amy replied.

"Why? What are they doing?"

But before either could reply, Beca had heard the voice on the other side of the door and shouted "Is that Aubrey?"

"Yes it's me." She yelled towards the door "Now hurry up in there, some of us have to use the bathroom!"

With this, Beca thrust two fingers hard inside Chloe causing her to jolt and gasp loudly.

"W-what are you doing?" The redhead asked, shocked by Beca's sudden action "We should stop, there are people waiting to get in here!"

"Just trust me... and don't hold back on the sounds you make" The brunette replied coyly.

"What do y-" The redhead began to say but Beca thrust her fingers hard inside her again and she moaned loudly.

"That's perfect." Beca said.

Chloe soon forgot about her objections and about the people standing outside the door as she felt her orgasm approach even closer than before.

The brunette picked up her pace, thrusting harder and harder as Chloe quickly reached her climax, screaming and moaning Beca's name loud enough for everyone on the other side of the door to hear.

Aubrey stood frozen in shock upon realising what she was hearing, unable to move herself away and out of earshot.

Then after a few moments, once Chloe had (sort of) recovered and re-adjusted her clothes, the bathroom door swung open and Beca came strutting out, conveniently waiting until she was directly in front of Aubrey to lick her fingers clean.

"I told you I'd get my revenge, Posen." She said, walking past the blonde, followed closely behind by a very dazed looking Chloe.


End file.
